Fluorescence and reflectance studies at cytesctomy offer the opportunity for examining spectral characteristics of dysplasia, CIS in addition to TCC, which is otherwise not possible. Thes ex vivo data were taken minutes after bladder resection. Initial studies conducted with 370 nm and 400 nm excitation have shown that spectra are similar to those of in vivo data. The preliminary results of this study indicate that fluorescence and reflectance spectroscopy can detect TCC and CIS lesions. To detect flat dysplasia, the excitation wavelengths and probes need to be optimized. Reseacrh efforts are underway on these lines.